


For You

by Ginny41



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: A sneak peek into the lives of Chaewon and Minjoo as a couple and as parents.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guka/gifts).



> Usual rules: italic for flashbacks, double lines for big time skips (days/a different segment) and single lines for short ones (hours). Special thanks to Guka for giving me both prompts that made this little story possible.

** “Hmph!” ** Groaning to herself, Chaewon opened her chestnut eyes to face the white ceiling of the living room – she was trying to sleep on the couch since sleeping in their bed alone just didn’t feel right. The sheets still smell like Minjoo and hugging her pillow only made Chaewon miss her more. She missed her warm smile with cute dimples and the sweet scent of her hair, she missed the bear-like hugs and the soft kisses, she even missed her whiny voice demanding her to come to bed so they could cuddle. 

It was frustrating, really.

She never thought of herself as the overly clingy type, the one that would make a fuss over something as small as being apart of her wife for a couple of days – but look at her now, whining to herself like a baby for missing her girl too much, when it’s been barely a week since Minjoo went away for a business trip. Honestly, what was she even thinking when she agreed on it? She should’ve been more stubborn and taken a break from work so she could go with her and maybe they could have some quality time together.

The sound of feet dragging over the carpet took her out of her inner contemplations, reminding her of the reason why she couldn’t be so reckless – you can’t be when you have a little one to look after and if there was one thing Chaewon wasn’t, it was a bad mother.

With a small, tired smile she turned to look in the direction of the door, so she could call her daughter before she headed into the wrong direction to look for her in the empty bedroom. **“Wonjonnie, mom is here.”**

The light steps became faster as the kid rushed to come to her meeting, big chestnut eyes – just like hers – were bright, but sad as the toddler looked at her with a pout in her lips – the one that was just like Minjoo’s – , hugging the frog plushie against her chest. Feeling a heavy weight on her chest, Chae gestured her to come closer so she could hold Wonjoo in her arms and involve her in the safe embrace that would, hopefully, be enough to comfort her. 

** “I miss mommy.” ** Wonjoo said as she snuggled up to her mother, and just like Minjoo used to do, she hid her face on Chaewon’s neck and hugged her tight – Wonjoo was like her mom in many ways, being sweet and clingy were some of them. 

Hugging her daughter closer to her chest, she gently patted her back – just like she used to do with her wife when they were young and Minjoo would run to her for comfort, even though Chaewon wasn’t able to offer her more than hugs and some sweet words most of the time. **“I know, sweetie. I miss her too.”**

As she comforted her beloved daughter, memories of similar moment came to her.

_ Chaewon was trying to study one of the language books they were required to know by heart, when she heard the familiar footsteps approaching. Closing the book, she saw her girlfriend slide into her arms, hugging her waist and hiding her face on Chaewon’s neck. Shaking her head slightly, Chaewon ran one hand through the silky dark hair, while the other gently caressed Min’s back in slow motions, allowing her to absorb her warmth and love through these simple actions. _

_ Words weren’t needed, she could tell by the way Minjoo hugged her to tightly, the way she would sigh against the sensitive skin of her neck, and even by the way Minjoo would pin her onto the bed with her body not allowing her to run away from her embrace – Minjoo just needed some comfort and attention now, the reason wasn’t important at the moment. Later, the girl would tell her – and it was probably nothing more than another tiring day of work taking a toll on her and making her clingy side come to life.  _

_ It was okay, Chaewon didn’t mind being there for her. Actually, she felt her heart grow a little bigger, a little fonder, every time Minjoo would come to her arms and they would share those small, secret moments that were only theirs. In moments like this, she felt like they were closer than ever, even if they didn’t say a single word or did more than just cuddle for a long time.  _

_ She would lean in to leave a gentle kiss on her hair. It was her way of saying ‘I love you’. _

_ And Minjoo would press her lips against her neck ever so slightly, in her own silent confession. _

Minjoo’s body was much bigger and heavier than Wonjoo’s small frame, but both irradiate the same warmth and Chaewon felt the equal need of protecting and caring for them. Minjoo was the person she loved the most and Wonjoo was a little piece of them, the most precious gift they could ever have and she loved her with her whole heart.

Chae smiled, leaving a soft kiss on the kid’s dark hair, combing her fingers through it. **“Don’t worry, Wonjoo, mommy will come back soon. She promised it and she always keeps her promises.”** She reassured to a sleepy Wonjoo who nodded, albeit the little pout was still on her face. 

** “Can she come back now?” ** The kid insisted, using her big eyes to plead – and if it was anything on Chaewon’s reach, she would have granted her wish. Unfortunately, Minjoo was halfway across the country at the moment and there wasn’t much she could do about it.

Leaving another kiss on her head, Chaewon hugged the kid a little closer. **“Not yet, honey. Tomorrow night, remember we promised we would pick her up?”** She reminded with a sweet voice, waiting for the toddler to nod in agreement before continuing. **“We need to sleep early tonight if we want to make the house pretty to receive her and buy her some nice gifts. You said you wanted to pick it yourself.”**

Her words were enough to turn Wonjoo’s pout into a confused expression as the little girl finally remembered the promised they had made the day Minjoo left. She was quick to nod, leaving her mother’s arms to sit beside her. **“I want to go, mom! The fox plushie**!” As a four-year-old her mind was pretty simple, what meant that the perfect gift could only be something that Wonjoo herself would love – a plushie, but a fox one instead of a frog, since Chaewon had told her it was Minjoo’s favorite animal. 

Chuckling softly, the woman nodded as well, standing up and opening her arms so the toddler could slide into them and she could pick her up to take her to the bedroom. **“Yes, the biggest fox plushie we can find! But first, bed! We need to wake up early to look for it.”**

The kid didn’t offer resistance, but the pout was back to her face as they reached her room, her eyes bright and big like a little, adorable fox – Chaewon knew her too well to know what was coming next. **“Mom…”**

Chaewon sighed, turning on her heels to head to her own bedroom instead – she had been strong enough to not spoil the kid too much and make sure Wonjoo slept in her own bed the whole week, but how could she say no to such an adorable face? Especially one that looked so much like Minjoo’s? **“Just tonight. You’re a big girl now and big girls sleep in their own rooms.”**

Wonjoo didn’t mind her words, instead she just clung to her even more, jumping onto the bed as soon as they arrived. Chaewon could already tell she would have to deal with the kid clinging to her the whole night, and an eventual kick on the ribs once in a while.

Being a mom was surely an odd job sometimes.

* * *

The next morning Chaewon had received a fair amount of kicks from her agitated kid during her sleep, but Wonjoo looked as angelic as ever when Chae woke her up and helped her to take a shower and change into cute white overalls with little tigers drawn on it. They had a long day of work ahead – or at least the mother did, for Wonjoo it would be quite the adventure.

First stop, cleaning up the house. 

Wonjoo was just a little girl, but she was pretty intelligent and had plenty of energy, what means she would never pass the chance of following Chaewon around as she cleaned the house and decorated it – of course the toddler would try to help, the best way she could, even though it only resulted in half burnt cookies and some artistic drawings that she would offer as a gift to her mother. 

Chaewon wasn’t the best at cleaning up, but she did her best at organizing everything and making sure the house didn’t look awful. She also bought some flowers to leave here and there, white and pink roses like Minjoo loved, making the house look a little livelier and more welcoming. 

Second stop, the mall.

She wanted to get something nice for Minjoo, maybe a nice one piece or even some jewelry – but she spent most of the time running after Wonjoo as the kid would go from one place to the next in search of the fox plushie, item that was surprisingly hard to find. By the middle of the afternoon Chae was tired, and a little hopeless, when they finally come across the perfect plushie, one that was almost as big as Wonjoo – and the girl still insisted on carrying it. With her daughter content with the acquisition, she finally had the chance of window shopping a bit and after about half an hour, something caught her eye. 

Minjoo loved wristwatches and the delicate piece in gold with a delicate pattern on it and white details was just perfect for her. Buying it as Wonjoo marveled at how shiny the wristwatch was, she thanked the seller and finally head back home – carrying all three, the small bag with the wristwatch, the oversized fox plushie and, of course, her daughter. Being a mother really gave her some extra strength.

Her wife’s flight would arrive in just a few hours, so she only had time to stop by a restaurant for an early dinner and head back home to make sure everything was perfect, and of course get herself and Wonjoo a good shower and clean clothes. 

They arrived at the airport with enough spare time to the little one to observe the airplanes coming and going through the giant glass windows, asking every now and then if any of those planes was bringing her mother back home. Every time Chaewon would ask her to be just a little more patient.

Luckily Minjoo’s flight was right on time and the two Kims had enough time to raise the paper with the welcome message they had made – Chaewon mostly, but Wonjoo helped with some unique drawings that only a mother could love. 

Chae had to hold back the kid to prevent her from running to her mother’s meeting – albeit she herself wanted to do the same. Min looked a little tired, but she had given them the brightest smile as she noticed the duo, her dark eyes shining with that special glint as her steps became quicker so she could meet them sooner. 

Letting go of Wonjoo’s shoulders, she allowed the kid to run to Min now that the woman was close enough to meet her in the middle and hold her tightly in her arms. Chaewon watched with a fond smile as the mother and daughter interacted, Min peppering Wonjoo’s face with kisses that made her laugh and the kid happily clinging to her mother, telling about everything they had done while Minjoo was away and how much she had missed her. 

Slowly, she made her way to them, waiting patiently for Minjoo to notice her – and the brunette did it quickly, her smile growing even bigger as she turned to face her wife. Seeing her from up close, Chaewon noticed every detail about the younger woman, from her beautiful onyx eyes to the dark circles under it and way her nose was a little red due to the cool night, and finally the smile that was so genuine regardless of how tired she was. 

For Chaewon, Minjoo looked as gorgeous as ever and the simple sight of her was enough to make her heart skip a beat, warm with love. 

** “Welcome home, Minmin.”  ** She greeted in a small voice, leaning in to peck her lips softly. **“We missed you a lot.”**

And Minjoo, being Minjoo, tackled her in the biggest hug, pulling Wonjoo inside of it as the kid laughed. **“I missed you, too! Please, let’s go home now, I can use some rest.”**

That night, when they arrived home, Minjoo was covered with more kisses and hugs, as well as the gifts they had bought her – she acted like an excited kid, a huge smile on her face as she hugged the plushie and Wonjoo and even posed for pics with it; as for the watch, she tried to wear it right away and it was up to Chaewon to tell her to wait for another time and focus first in eating. No, they didn’t eat the burnt cookies, instead Chae had got them some nice take out food and a chocolate cake from a bakery nearby. 

By the end of the night, Wonjoo was sleeping soundly on Minjoo’s shoulder while the woman could barely keep her eyes open, and Chaewon, being Chaewon, made sure to tuck them both into bed with utmost care. She left a sweet kiss in her daughter’s forehead, carrying Wonjoo to her bedroom and covering her with the covers, before making her way back to do the same with Minjoo.

Placing a gentle kiss on Min’s lips, she watched her sleepy wife smile at her as she brunette tried to give clumsily hug her. Shaking her head, Chae joined her in the bed, bringing the slightly taller girl into her arms, spooning her comfortably. **“I missed this so much!”** The younger Kim confessed, as she sank into her wife’s warmth, placing her hands over hers, intertwining their fingers. **“Goodnight, Chae.”**

Chaewon just smiled, covering them with the blankets and placing a loving kiss on her nape. **“And I missed everything about you.”** She admitted easily, there was no shame in showing her wife love, particularly when she had no plans of letting go of her anytime soon. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the familiar vanilla scent of MInjoo’s skin, kissing it softly once more. **“Sleep well, my love.”**

Now that Minjoo was home again, she finally could sleep easily. 

* * *

* * *

Minjoo’s eyes fluttered open as she felt light, feather like kisses on her neck. Familiar arms pulling her in a little closer, her wife continuing to pepper kisses on her sensitive skin until she reached the spot behind her ears, her warm breath against it giving Min a ticklish feeling. Muffling a giggle, she turned to face Chaewon who was giving her an apologetic smile that didn’t match the playfulness in her eyes. **“Sorry, babe. I forgot you’re sensitive there.”**

Of course, she was lying, Chae knew her very well after all those years and it wasn’t the first time she would tease her like that. Raising an eyebrow, she waited for the woman to add: **“…and you have a very cute laugh. Sorry, I couldn’t help myself!”**

Rolling her eyes at her wife’s words, Minjoo snuggled up to her, hiding her face on the crook of her neck. How could she even be mad at her for that? They both knew she loved it too. Just like she loved the clean smell of mint coming from Chaewon’s skin and the soft scent of strawberry from her hair – Chae had just come out of the bathroom, after taking a quick shower and sliding inside the soft flannel shirt that she would wear as her pajamas for the longest time now. She looked very comfortable and relaxed, so _homey_ , and everything about her was so familiar that it just made Minjoo want to sink into her and let her mind drift off to dreamland.

It was easy to get overwhelmed by all her responsibilities, working the whole week and still having to make sure she was being a good mother and a decent wife, so easy that sometimes she just wanted to go straight to bed and sleep for a whole day – what none of them could do considering they had a little girl, who happened to look a lot like her, to raise. But being in Chaewon’s arms and seeing her playful, loving smile was enough to give her energy again and remind her of all the good things she had in life – the love they shared and the beautiful family they had built.

They knew each other for over fifteen years now and Minjoo was sure she would never meet someone who was able to make her feel as safe and happy as Chaewon did. 

** “Couldn’t help yourself…Neither do I!” ** She said before attacking Chaewon’s side with tickles, taking advantage of their closeness to be as merciless as she could be with her ministrations – as merciless as it gets with gentle tickles that made Chae squeal like a dolphin and nearly fall off the bed while trying to get away from her. Minjoo let out a chuckle, having to cover her mouth to hold back her laugh as it reverberated through the room just like Chaewon’s involuntary one.

** “K-Kim Minjoo!” ** Her wife had tried to protest, still trying to control her involuntary chuckles to breathe properly. She couldn’t even try to return the attack, her precarious position on the edge of the bed making her too vulnerable to do so. 

Still trying to control her laugh, Min tackled the brunette into a hug, preventing her from falling. **“Kim-Kim Minjoo? That’s right, that’s my name!”** Her humor wasn’t appreciated as the older Kim gave her a sharp look, taking in a couple of deep breaths before replying – or at least Minjoo thought so. 

Instead of a verbal reply, Chaewon surprised her with a sudden attack, exchanging their positions so she could pin her to the bed. The warm chestnut eyes were bright under the dim light of the room, and Minjoo knew she was supposed to feel intimidated knowing her wife would try to get revenge now, but she couldn’t help but grin at how lovely Chaewon looked with her hair disheveled and that half smile – a tiger cub trying to play, that’s what she looked like. How could she ever feel intimidated by the person she loved and trusted the most, who also happened to look so adorable in the moment?

For a moment they just stared at each other, Minjoo biting down on her bottom lip to try to contain her laugh. **“Well then, Kim-Kim Minjoo, you asked for it.”** The sober tone on Chaewon’s voice made Minjoo blink in confusion, but soon her eyes formed a smile as she giggle under her wife’s attack – with kisses instead of tickles, going back to peppering Min’s neck with light kisses that made her giggle like a kid and feel all giddy inside. 

She loved moments like this, when everything seemed so easy and natural, just like they were back then when they first dating – Or not quite it, after all back then they didn’t have the intimacy and the opportunity to be as affectionate as her wife was trying to be now.

Her giggles turned into a pleased sigh as her wife continue to kiss her jawline, a little more insistent now, slowly making her way to her mouth where she sealed their lips a couple of times, each time a little longer than the last one, turning innocent pecks into kisses that were anything but chaste. If earlier Minjoo’s breath was uneven due to all the laugh, now it was for a very different, yet equally nice reason. 

Now her wife not only smelt like mint, but also tasted like it – all thanks to her toothpaste, that was far from being Minjoo’s favorite taste, but everything was addicting when it comes down to Chaewon and her sweet lips pressing gently against hers to deepen the contact. Smiling through the kiss she reached out to hug Chaewon closer, her hands running through her back and hair, caressing the skin of her nape as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

Chaewon bit her lips lightly, kissing them before her tongue made its way to explored her mouth just like her hands explored Minjoo’s body, gentle but insistently, touching all the rights places to make the younger woman react to every touch. Minjoo kissed her back, marveling at her wife’s sweetness and pulling her even closer to allow her own hands run free, touching the skin over the soft fabric of the flannel. 

When they finally broke apart for oxygen, it took Minjoo a moment to regain her breath, just to get it stolen again as Chaewon decided it was the right time to explore her bare stomach with her hands, rolling up her oversized shirt at the same time her lips attacked Min’s collarbone with kisses, gently nibbling on the skin in the way she knew Minjoo couldn’t resist – said and done, Min let out a soft moan. **“Please tell me you remembered to lock the door.”** Was the statement that followed, her hands already moving to Chaewon’s shirt.

Leaving a final kiss on her collarbone, Chaewon come to greet her with a soft kiss on the lips and a mischievous smile. **“Don’t worry, Wonjoonie is sleeping.”** Wonjoo, their four-year-old daughter, was definitely the light of their live with her sweet personality, and cute Indian dimples that matched her intelligent, bright chestnut eyes. They loved her more than anything, but like any parents, they still needed some alone time and it was hard to get when their kid is constantly demanding their attention. 

** “You better have locked that door.”  ** Minjoo warned against her wife’s lips, before kissing her again, involving her waist with her legs to bring her closer. 

When has Chaewon ever remembered to lock the door though?

Their breaths mixed were hot, just like Chaewon’s hands on her skin and her lips against hers, equally needy and demanding. Min’s mind was fogged at the moment, nothing but Chaewon’s touch and kisses being registered by her brain – or almost. There still was something stronger than the power of hormones and the need to be close to the one she loved, something she could never push aside completely. 

Maternal instincts.

** “Mommy?” ** She mumbled more to herself than to her wife, trying to get her mind to work despite the hot feeling of Chaewon’s lips on her neck, and make sure she had heard it correctly. The voice she heard was small and weak, but Minjoo’s sensitive ears were still able to pick up the sound of her child’s voice.

** “Huh?” ** Chaewon looked at her with confusion – and maybe a little bit of horror as well –, stopping her exploration of Minjoo’s neck to focus on her face. **“What did you just call me?”**

** “No, not you!” ** Minjoo was quick to deny, shaking her head. **“I think I heard Wonjoo’s voice!”** She said a moment before a knock on the door was heard.

Yeah, definitely nothing is stronger than motherly instinct. 

** “Oh!” ** Now Chaewon indeed looked horrified, quickly getting off of Minjoo and trying to fix her shirt. Luckily their daughter, an adorable little being with good manners, had knocked first or they would have some explaining to do. 

Chae climbed down the bed to walk to the door, opening it to reveal their daughter with her face red and tears in her eyes, her favorite frog plushie in her arms. The sight was enough to make Minjoo’s heart ache and she cursed herself for not having heard Wonjoo’s cries before.

** “Sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?” ** Chaewon now had the kid safely in her arms, using a thumb to brush away her tears. 

** “Bad dream.” ** The toddler replied, hugged her mother alongside the plushie, tears still brimming from her eyes. 

** “Oh, my baby, I’m sorry! But it’s just a dream, remember?” ** Minjoo came to their meeting, caressing her daughter’s dark hair and giving her a reassuring smile. **“Are you scared? Mom and mommy are here, you’re safe now.”** She left a kiss on the kid’s head, following Chaewon as the older woman carried the toddler to their bed. **‘“Do you want to talk about it?”**

Wonjoo shook her head, just switching from Chaewon’s arms to Minjoo’s, looking for more hugs and kisses – it was always like this, she would come to them whenever she felt scared and receive the comfort of having her loving parents over pampering her until she felt safe again; just like all kids should have.

** “No? Okay, okay. We can talk about it tomorrow.” ** Minjoo patiently said, caressing her daughter’s soft cheek. Wonjoo like most toddlers had some harmless nightmares once in a while, all about monsters under her bed and things like this, and her parents would always explain about how it wasn’t real, along with performing a long ‘inspection’ on her room to prove the place was completely monsters-free. **“Want to stay here with us?”** She saw Chaewon making a face at her suggestion – no couple activity for them tonight, but their daughter’s wellbeing always comes first and they both agreed on it. Hence why when the toddler agreed with a nod of head, Chae made sure to fix the sheets and prepare a nice spot in the middle of the bed to accommodate Wonjoo.

** “Alright, sweetie! The three of us should get some nice sleep now. But mom can sing you a song first, what do you think?” ** Chaewon offered as Minjoo tucked Wonjoo into bed, laying down on the empty spot at her left, while her wife took the place at the right side of the bed. 

Wonjoo still seemed a bit scared, but there were no tears in her eyes when she snuggled up to Minjoo’s side and shyly asked: **“Airplane?”**

With a soft chuckle, Chaewon nodded in an agreement. **“Airplane then.”** Chaewon gave her a sweet smile, caressing her hair before looking at her wife. **“Mind helping me here, love?”**

** “It would be my pleasure.”  ** Returning the smile, Minjoo gestured for her to begin the song – an old one from a group that started so many years before Wonjoo’s time, but that still lived through their music to that day. It was Wonjoo’s favorite song.

_ “The night where everyone is deep asleep, _

_ I open the windows right now, I spread both my wings with a shaking heart. _

_ For some reason more, something more I think that place that is filled with new things are calling for me...” _

Chaewon’s sweet voice filled the room, echoing inside Minjoo’s heart just like it did many years ago when she heard it for the first time, and just like it did to her, it was also able to reach their daughter’s heart. Minjoo joined her wife, her voice in perfect harmony with Chaewon’s as they sung the words they both knew by heart, words that carried such great memories from a very different, yet wonderful time in their lives. 

As the song went on, Chaewon came closer to pull her family into a loose embrace, creating the safe, cozy space Wonjoo loved so much. The kid responded as expected, her high-pitched voice following, singing along with her parents.

The song wasn’t very long, but with her mothers soft voice singing it and the warmth of their embrace, it didn’t take long before Wonjoo’s voice became smaller and her eyes heavy. By the time they reached the last verse, she was fast asleep, a small smile on her face as she hugged the frog plushie against her chest. No more tears or fear, just a calm, happy child as she was supposed to be.

The couple exchanged a look as they finished the song together, their words carrying a special meaning. 

_ “Carrying the rainbow-colored dreams and going higher, _

_ Airplane, we fly up together you and me. _

_ Together, as long we’re together, I’ll be fine wherever. “ _

Their little family, no matter what happens, would be fine as long as they were together. Just like Minjoo and Chaewon had made through the bad and good times, staying by each other’s side until they could reach this moment – and it was worth all the effort. 

Minjoo couldn’t have known years ago when the brunette with a stern expression passed by her in a crowded place, the day both of them were so nervous and worried about what the future had planned for them, that that first meeting would lead them to here – and it was surely a long path. From becoming co-workers, to friends, to lovers and finally soulmates. Years together that taught her so much about the older girl and helped her to learn and love everything about Chaewon, giving her the courage to fight for this love and not give up no matter how much life tried to break them apart. 

Now their love took form in Wonjoo’s small body, the biggest proof Minjoo had made the right decision by sticking with Chaewon.

Smiling sweetly, she left a gentle kiss on top of Wonjoo’s head, her eyes full of fondness as she looked at their baby who was growing up so fast. She could see both, herself and Chaewon in the kid, and it would never cease to amaze her and warm her heart – just like looking at Chaewon did, although in a very different way. 

Lifting her gaze, she was met by the bright chestnut eyes that reflect a similar emotion to hers, one they both knew all so well – love. Leaning in, she kissed her wife on the lips for a moment, no words needed to profess all the love she felt for her. 

** “Min-night, love.” ** Chaewon had said in a quiet voice as they broke apart, reaching out to hug her little family better. **“Next time I will remember to lock the door.”**

The silly remark didn’t fail to make Minjoo chuckle softly, earning Chaewon another quick kiss and an annoyed groan from the toddler who was squeezed in the middle of her overly affectionate parents. Whispering an apology, Minjoo went back to her original spot beside Wonjoo, but not before giving her wife a grin. Of course, there will be a next time, they had all the time of the world and she loved it. **“Goodnight, babe. Dream of me!”**


	2. For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is a precious, yet fragile thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a different tone, a little more angsty.

**“Why didn’t you bring her right away? Why would you send her to school like that?”** Minjoo started, her usually sweet and calm tone, masked for the latent anger within her. More than angry, she was scarred, she was afraid of what was about to happen and she needed a way to let it out – unfortunately, she was doing it by arguing with her wife who was in an equally bad state right now.

 **“She wasn’t like that in the morning.”** Chaewon returned, trying her best to not raise her voice. They were both stressed, and she could barely focus on anything, dealing with her wife accusing her of being a bad mother was the last thing she needed in the moment – she was already hating herself without Minjoo saying a thing. **“Just sleepy and a little warm. She insisted on going because it was the birthday of one of her friends.”**

 **“Yeah sure, because our five-year-old** **daughter** **knows better, right?”** Minjoo scoffed at her words, crossing her arms in front of herself as she glanced at the woman sitting beside her in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the hospital. Looking at Chaewon usually brought her peace and warmth, like her safety blanket, but right now seeing her bright chestnut eyes so dark with worry only made her remember their daughter who carried the same eyes – and it hurt a little more every time.

Chaewon clenched her jaw, frustration piling up inside her body as her wife continued to attack. Of course, it wasn’t like she didn’t feel guilty enough already. For the past hours all in her mind was their daughter’s weak body she had carried to the hospital, her little face red due to the fever and the cries she would let out, while calling for her mothers with her voice barely audible. It was her fault Wonjoo was like that. Minjoo didn’t need to hate her, she already hated herself. Her eyes shot the brunette a sharp look. **“It’s easy to talk when you’re never there to help taking care of her!”**

Her words hit the target perfectly, yet she didn’t take any satisfaction on it. Just like Minjoo didn’t feel any better after saying her own words.

That’s why they fell into a tense, suffocating silence instead of arguing any further.

Chaewon wanted to scream, but all she could do was sigh. She should’ve been more attentive, she should have noticed Wonjoo’s temperature wasn’t normal and make sure to properly measure it instead of just blaming it on the fact that she had just woken up. She should’ve noticed her daughter’s unnatural quietness during breakfast and examined her, but all she did was give Wonjoo extra milk and promise she would bring her favorite plushie when she came to pick her up at school later. She really should, that’s what a good mom would do.

She failed her daughter, she failed her and now Wonjoo was paying the price.

They were in one of the many eerie corridors of the hospital, waiting outside while Wonjoo was being tested to all sort of things due to a pretty high fever.

The school had called her only two hours after she had dropped her daughter off, and Chaewon had left everything behind to go running to her meeting, taking the kid to the nearest hospital while hugging the toddler to her chest and whispering that it would be okay – but would it? She had no idea and suddenly she was afraid it would be the last time she would have seen her daughter.

Deep down, she knew it was probably not so serious, that kids get sick sometimes and Wonjoo would be just fine. Still, she couldn’t help but worry. The doctor didn’t tell her much, only explaining they would need to run some tests first, and her brain was already running wild, thinking about all the worst possibilities.

It didn’t help that the sense of guilt was still so strong inside of her, weighing her down.

Lately things weren’t easy. Work wasn’t going well, she had made a mistake with her investments and now it would take them a while to regain the money, meanwhile she had to struggle with helping some of her old friends composing for a new album. She would stay at home most of the time, having to divide her time between trying to work and watch over their daughter, as well as keeping the house as clean as she could – most of the time she was just too tired and only half of things were done.

So tired that she became less observant, failing to notice Wonjoo’s sickness at first, a mistake she would never commit under other circumstances, but that was equally bad now. Only thinking about it made her eyes burn with tears – from sadness, frustration and a hint of despair. Adults go through many crises during their lives, it’s how it works, yet it didn’t mean she was prepared to deal with the stress of it all, especially when it involved the people that she loved.

People that she loved, like the woman beside her.

Minjoo still kept her arms protectively crossed over her chest, her tough façade crumbling as tears made their way down her face, her lips quivering and she would be sobbing any moment from now. Chaewon’s heart sunk even more inside her chest, her comment hadn’t been fair, it was only meant to hurt her wife in return for her accusations – but since when she wanted to make Minjoo suffer? Since when petty revenge excused her actions? Never.

Minjoo was facing her own struggles at the moment. She had accepted a role in a new drama, even though she would usually avoid this kind of thing due to the merciless schedule and the backlash of the public whenever she had to act opposite their favorite actors – who most of the time were nothing but entitled bastards. But they needed money and she would be paid by episode, a long drama was just perfect to bring in the money and give a breath to their finances. Of course, in exchange of her good pay, she had to work ungodly hours, travelling all over the country and spending more time outside than at home.

She was out this morning as well, ever since the night before, in a shooting that took over twelve hours to be completed. Min had rushed to the hospital as soon as she saw Chaewon’s calls, and now here she was, big dark circles under her eyes making it clear she hadn’t got any sleep in a while. **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…It’s my fault, too.”** Minjoo was the first to speak again, her voice small and fragile, a hand coming to wipe her tears from her face. **“You’re right, I’m never there. I _should_ have been there.”**

 **“You’re not completely wrong, I should’ve been more careful.”** Chae conceded, shaking her head slightly. She never really wanted to fight or hurt Minjoo, she didn’t want to make of a moment that was already terrible even worse for the two of them. But that’s how humans are, they get frustrated, anxious, let the fear take over and sometimes they hurt each other – no matter how much love there was in between the two of them, they were no exception to this fatal flaw.. **“You are trying your best for us. It’s not your fault.”** She emphasized, even if she couldn’t completely forgive herself for her mistake, she wouldn’t pinpoint the blame on Minjoo.

The younger woman nodded slowly, tears still falling from her beautiful dark eyes that were clowned by the pain and worry. Chaewon’s heart once more skipped a long, hurtful beat. She felt useless and small, unable to take care of the people she loved when they needed her the most.

She wanted to reach out for Min’s hand, to touch her and bring her into her arms – but she could feel her own hands shaking, the tip of her fingers numb, the unforgiven feeling of guilty overwhelming her.

How could she comfort Minjoo when she couldn’t even calm herself?

Chaewon’s head hang low, a stubborn tear escaping her eye and wetting the skin of her left hand that was closed into a tight fist – it was hot, almost burning her skin as it slid down to paint black her light blue jeans. Chae just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry, but even her tears hurt now.

 **“What if it’s meningitis? It is not, right?”** Minjoo voiced her concerns, her voice so small that it was almost a whisper – asking, needing for a confirmation, for someone to say it was okay and that Wonjoo would be with them soon.

Chaewon couldn’t provide such words, still Minjoo was willing to hear some kind lies and her wife was ready to give her. **“It is not.”** The short, strong answer didn’t match the shakiness in her voice, neither it was reflected in her face pale with fear. It was a lie after all, just a baseless hopeful thought. It was what they both wanted to be true.

But what if it wasn’t? What if it was the worst? _If_.

It was amazing how a simple word could scary them so much, how this could keep their bones cold and heart bleeding, how deep this fear was. Rationalizing wasn’t a possibility when their daughter’s life was on the line, when even the tiniest chance of Wonjoo being in danger was enough to make it hard to breathe.

 **“It just can’t be.”** Chaewon repeated, her voice breaking as she tried her best to not let the feeling of hopelessness take over her. Maybe if she insisted enough times, she could convince not only her wife, but also herself.

Minjoo didn’t reply, she didn’t nod along either. Instead of comfort, the older woman’s words only made her notice how affected her wife was, how she was trying so hard to stay strong for their family and put up a strong façade – it made her feel heavy with a different kind of guilt; it wasn’t just her pain, it was _theirs_. Wonjoo was their baby, Chaewon would never put her at risk on purpose.

 **“It’s not your fault. Not at all.”** She said, a different kind of tears invading her eyes. She was scared, so freaking scared, but Chaewon was too. Chae also needed her.

A shaky hand reached out for Chaewon’s own, the clumsy grip prompting the chestnut eyes to look at her. Words weren’t needed as they exchanged a long look before Chae brought her to inside her arms, a sob leaving her wife’s mouth as she hugged Minjoo so tightly it was almost painful. A hug that was reciprocated in the same way, in a desperate search for the only comfort they could have now – each other.

The hug, a mess of tears and untold words, a full blown of emotions catalyzed in a single embrace, wasn’t enough to warm their hearts but it was enough to keep them going. For now.

* * *

It wasn’t meningitis. But it wasn’t a simple cold either.

Took the doctors another hour before they could give the mothers a proper explanation to what was happening, allowing the young couple to enter the intensive care unit inside the pediatric wing, and see their daughter through a glass window – Wonjoo wasn’t intubated or something like that, from afar she looked like she was just having a nice nap, but there was a digital monitor beside her bed and an IV drop connected to her tiny arm, her face was far paler than normal and she looked very fragile now. The doctor said they would need to keep her under observation for the next few hours just to make sure she wasn’t at risk.

It was a virus, one that was particularly virulent in kids wrecking their immune system and making them prone to secondary infections if not properly treated. Apparently the city was facing a sudden rise in the cases thanks to inconsequent mothers who didn’t vaccinated their children and brought them to a vaccine-free zone where the virus was never found before…It was a medical nightmare and the hospital was in chaos, trying to make sure all infected kids were properly treated and vaccinated as soon as possible.

Turns out Wonjoo was probably infected by on of her classmates days ago and now she was showing what the doctors called ‘some mild symptoms’ but that looked anything but ‘mild’ to her parents. Luckily, the doctor also calmed them down, saying Wonjoo was a healthy child and she was going to recover soon, even if it meant a short stay at the hospital and some days on bed back at home.

They weren’t allowed inside the room Wonjoo shared with other three kids, being informed she could get her own room once she was better. They could only watch from afar as their baby girl fought an invisible battle in her sleep.

For tonight, all they could do was wait and hope for the best. It was heartbreaking, but it also brought them even if only a bit of hope.

They didn’t talk much, going to the other floor to sip some bitter coffee and eat something before they also end up as patients there. The few words exchanged were about their plans for tomorrow, how they would prepare to tend to Wonjoo at home and fix their schedules for it.

Minjoo had to call the director of her drama and even if she walked a few steps away, Chaewon didn’t need to hear it to know her wife was struggling to get some time off to care for their daughter – she didn’t try to stop her, even if Chae would be at home, Minjoo also wanted to be there for Wonjoo and this was a feeling she could understand well.

Chaewon probably wouldn’t be getting any work done for the next days as well, but it was the last of her worries right now.

 **“Let’s head back.”** She suggested once they were done eating the tasteless food from the hospital’s cafeteria – either it was because it was poorly cooked, or because they just couldn’t enjoy the meal.

The younger brunette nodded, not questioning as they made their way to the other floor. Going home wasn’t an alternative at the moment. If they tried going, none of them would be able to get some sleep worried Wonjoo could wake up only surrounded by strangers, or that their child’s condition worsened during the night when they weren’t there for her. The chairs outside the intensive care unit weren’t comfortable, but it was okay as long as they could stay near their daughter.

Chaewon’s shoulder was usually her favorite place, but that night Min didn’t lean on her wife. Instead, she pulled her a little closer, waiting for her to accept the silent offer and rest against her body, Chae’s small face close to her neck as Minjoo hugged her by the shoulders. Min had her chance of crying, of stressing out and even lashing out on her wife – they both did, yet Chaewon never cried, she was still carrying the heavy burden of guilt within her.

Running her left hand through Chae’s brown hair, she tried to bring her the same kind of comfort Chaewon’s hugs always brought her, the warmth that she needed to get rid of the cold of fear and the weight of a fault that was never truly hers. **“She is going to be okay. Our baby will be okay.”** It was also Minjoo’s turn to try and bring her some comfort, not with white lies this time, but with sincere hope that hopefully would be proven right soon.

The older woman took in a sharp breath, a weak smile on her face as she allowed herself to sink into Min’s warmth. It was hard to stay strong, even harder to put up a façade when she could barely process what was happening – still she had tried her best to do it, and now, she felt it was pointless. It was easy to slip into the comfort of Minjoo’s arms and let her tears finally fall, a silent cry that was long overdue, her hands clinging to her wife’s body and sweet words. **“She will. Of course, she will!”** But the cracked chuckle that left her lips showed her true worries, her inability to keep to herself all the fear that was still very real. A fear that would be with her until their daughter was once again with them.

Wonjoo would be fine. She had to be.

* * *

**“You can come in now, she just woke up and was asking for you two.”** The next morning, the doctor informed with a kind smile, taking the couple out of their light slumber – it was impossible to sleep more than a couple of minutes in those chairs, but they were exhausted; a feeling that was forgotten as soon as they heard the doctor, the women stirring awake and promptly following the physician inside as the man told them about Wonjoo’s current state.

Apparently Wonjoo was fine, she was still a little tired and all due to the high fever, but the symptomatic treatment was effective and the fever as gone. Therefore, she was stable and well enough to go home as long as her test results were okay and her guardians were ready to continue the treatment at home – needless to say they were, Wonjoo would have the best nurses out there in the form of her two moms.

The doctor led the to a private room in a different area, saying he would be back in a few hours once the blood test results were out and they could be sure the toddler was ready to go home safely. They thanked the man profusely, waving him goodbye as they stopped by the door of Wonjoo’s room.

Taking a deep breath, the mothers exchanged a look, a nervous smile on Chaewon face and happy tears on Minjoo’s eyes – a single nod, and the door was thrown open to reveal their daughter still laying on the bed, hugging a small pillow to her chest as a nurse checked on her.

Wonjoo looked so small and fragile, the color still not fully back to her face, her bright chestnut eyes barely open – still, there was a small smile on her face, one her parents knew all too well. Her smile grew bigger as she noticed the newcomers, her small body stirring in excitement and her eyes gaining a new spark. **“Moms!”**

 **“H-Hey there, sweetie.”** Chaewon managed to say, swallowing the lump in her throat and just thanking mentally for being able to see her little girl fine again. Relief washed over her, as well as the need to hug and protect Wonjoo forever – she tried her best to not tackle the fragile toddler in a bear hug, approaching her with a small smile and gentle steps, until she reached her to touch her little face, cupping it so she could brush her thumbs against her cheeks in a soft caress. **“I’m sorry we are late. Are you feeling better now?”**

Wonjoo beamed at her, small hands coming to cup her face as well as the little girl nodded. **“Where were you? Doc said you were napping without me!”**

“ **Sorry, honey. Moms were a bit tired.”** Minjoo intervened, breaking hospital protocol to sit by the edge of the bed and hug Wonjoo’s small figure with gentle arms, pulling her in to kiss her forehead – the tears on her eyes didn’t fall, instead she had a smile on her face, one full of relief and genuine happiness. The little girl’s smile was even bigger now that she was surrounded by her loving parents. **“But now we are here, so good morning, my baby! Doctors wouldn’t let me bring Minguri, but it is waiting at home.”** She was referring to Wonjoo’s favorite frog plushie, the one Chaewon forgot to bring when she was called to the school in a rush yesterday.

 **“Good morning, Mommy. I miss Minguri.”** The little girl acknowledge, sneaking a glance at the small pillow the nurse had given her as a way to try and replace the plushie to help her to sleep – she had fallen asleep due to all the medicine, but she still missed the plushie just like she missed having her parents’ good night kisses and good morning hugs. Reaching out to touch her mother’s face, her smile turned into a pout. **“Mommy, your eyes are red, mommy Chae too. Are you sad?”**

 **“We…”** Chae hesitated, her smile becoming smaller as she reached to caress Wonjoo’s dark hair. Of course, they had cried a lot yesterday and barely got any sleep, Wonjoo was too smart to not notice it. **“We were just napping, remember? That’s all, sweetie.”** She decided to go with a partial true, Wonjoo was too young to understand their worries and all Chaewon wanted now was to forget about the terrible night they had. **“But you didn’t tell me how are you feeling. The doctor said you’re much better now.”**

 **“Pretty nurse said I’m good now, she gave me this too**.” Wonjoo proudly showed them the small pillow covered by a thin pillowcase with little cheetahs drawn on it – very appropriated for their baby. The kid let go of the pillow soon enough, dropping it aside to stretch her arm and show her moms the purple-ish spot where the IV drop was inserted last night; it wasn’t much more than a small wound, but as parents, even something small like this was enough to give them a heavy feeling. Minjoo wanted to give it a kiss to heal, while Chaewon was thinking about some ointment – they would do both once they were at home. **“They put a needle in my arm, mom! But I didn’t cry!”** Wonjoo, unaware to her parents’ heartache, continue to tell her hospital adventure with excitement. **“The nurse gave me apple juice and told me I was a big girl!”**

The kid looked pretty proud of herself and so were her parents, admiring how brave the toddler was even under circumstances where it would have been totally okay to show her emotions – maybe she was a little bit like Chaewon sometimes. With a smile, Minjoo caressed the kid’s arm, bringing her in for another sweet hug. **“Yeah, you definitely are. Moms are really proud of you, honey.”**

 **“We still would be if you had cried. It’s okay to cry when you feel hurt, Wonjoonie.”** Chaewon said adding to Min’s words and taking a place beside Wonjoo – the nurse wouldn’t be pleased once she saw them, but it was okay, they would be out of there and free from this nightmare soon enough. **“But we are really proud of you, you are a strong girl.”**

Wonjoo was still clinging to Minjoo, looking more like her usual self now, but she rested her head against Chaewon’s side, giving her a pleading smile. **“Can I go home now? I miss Minguri and Bearis! Please, mommy!”** Of course, their baby girl wouldn’t miss just her favorite plushie, but also the bear-like dog they had adopted a couple of months ago and who was now under Yujin’s care for the week.

Leaning in to place a light kiss on top of her head, Chaewon patted her back gently. **“Later, sweetie. When the doctor says it’s okay, we will all go home together.”** She was keeping her fingers crossed everything would go as planned, otherwise they would need a bigger room for her, Minjoo and all Wonjoo’s favorite animals. There was no way they would stay away from their baby again. **“We will be here with you, so you won’t feel bored.”**

Once more a small, slightly disappointed pout appeared on their daughter’s lips, making her look even more like a young Minjoo – the big Minjoo had a similar expression now, upset they couldn’t simply hijack their daughter back to their house. Min had put her job on the line just to make sure she would get enough time off to be with Wonjoo for the next few days and she would make the most of it. **“Promise?”** The little girl insisted.

 **“Yes, I promise.”** Chaewon reassured **“Because we are a family and families stay together.”** She repeated the cliché sentence that would never get old, after all it was the purest of truths and if this event taught them anything, it was to cherish their small, yet precious family even more.

It wasn’t always easy, it wasn’t always pretty and simple. It was tiring and took a lot of effort, it took their all and sometimes it still didn’t feel like it was enough. Sometimes it felt like everything could crumble under the pressure of life and they would only be left with a bitter, gray ending. But still, it was worth fighting for. It was worth pushing aside their pride and try to understand the other, it was important to remember all they had been through and all they still wanted to experience together.

It was worth fighting for the love that produced the little angel in their arms now, the same love that was brighter than the darkest of their worst days.

Chaewon kissed Wonjoo’s head once more, a soft **“I love you.”** Leaving her lips, before she lifted her head to meet eyes with her wife, just so she could repeat to Minjoo the same sentence **. “I love you.”**

And it was the absolute truth, one that couldn’t be easily erased or replaced, one that couldn’t be changed.

Minjoo hugged their daughter closer, leaning in to kiss Wonjoo’s head first before kissing Chaewon on the lips lightly. **“I love you, the two of you.”**

Those two days had been crazy, pushing them to their limits and testing their family. But Minjoo just knew it would be okay from now on – even more when the doctor came a couple of hours later just to inform Wonjoo could go home and the family could finally leave the hospital in favor of their much more comfortable and loving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly domestic fluff, but a more realistic domestic thing – with a happy ending because I couldn’t bring myself to write anything else.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S.: Happy (earlier) birthday, Vie!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So, I wasn’t planning on writing but my friend Guka is a really great prompt bot! So I could do this little thing and since the tag is always dead, why not posting it? Idk if I will ever add anymore, but do let me know if you have any ideas. As for my Quidditch and the Royal AU, it will come when I have enough time to write something a little longer.
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading, sorry about any mistakes and see you next time!
> 
> P.S: Kim-Kim Minjoo is a reference to the best 2kim crack au, aka, the 7 eleven au!


End file.
